Apparatus utilizing the resistance of coil springs for building, toning and more clearly defining musculature of the human body is known. Common examples are chest cables, handgrips and the so-called "German horseshoe." Apparatus requiring the bending of steel coil is also known, comprising two bars with grips having a length of steel coil connecting the two bars. However, such apparatus has the disadvantage of skewing into different planes when used, thus preventing smooth pulls by the muscles involved. Moreover, such apparatus does not build true bending power, tending only to more clearly define the muscles involved.
The apparatus of the present invention specifically addresses those muscles that are used in bending, its regular use rendering them more powerful and at the same time toning and helping define them. The specific muscles involved are those in the thumbs, fingers, hands, wrists, forearms, triceps, pectorals, shoulder caps and trapezius.